


Life is Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicide, keith (voltron) - Freeform, lance (voltron) - Freeform, trigger warning, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform, wow this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance have had hard lives.</p>
<p>They decide to stop the devastating feeling of living a meaningless life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Shit

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally all about depression and suicide  
> if you struggle from depression or have suicidal thoughts, please talk to somebody.  
> i'm not trying to romanticize depression, i'm telling you what it's actually like.

Life was hard. Life was strenuous, difficult, arduous, onerous. Life was challenging, exhausting, laborious, grueling, punishing, demanding. Life was unhappy, sorrowful, oppressing, miserable, disappointing. Life was shit. 

Keith and Lance both learned that the hard way.

Keith had a depressing life. His parents were dead, he didn’t have any siblings, he was abused and mistreated at any chance thrown at him. He saved up enough money by the time he was eighteen to leave the godforsaken orphanage that he was sheltered in. Keith had problems, unresolved issues, that would follow him his whole life. The emotions he kept inside of him grew stronger, a fiery passion to be released to the world. But he kept it in, shoving away anybody who tried to see what was wrong. Keith couldn’t bear the burden of his existence, always wondering if it was worth it to wake up and face today’s hatred.

Lance had a different story, his problems expertly disguised under his charming smile. Family was a strong word to use when talking about the Sanchez household. They argued all the time, screaming, crying, and throwing things. There was never an apology, just another grudge held against a sibling or parent. When he came out as bisexual, they disowned him. They said he was broken, there was something wrong with him, that he’s just lying to himself. The household decided that he wasn’t a Sanchez, and they were ashamed to have him. He was kicked out, his savings and money he stole from them the only thing he had. Lance was hurt, damaged beyond repair. He always wondered why he went to bed at night, knowing he could only wake up to harsh disappointment and criticism.

That night was cold, matching the bitter feeling Keith always felt. Rough winds nipped at Lance’s ears as he walked down the black asphalt. 

This was it.

This was the day.

The day Keith had been thinking about for years, depression and hatred telling him he should.

The day Lance had been avoiding, the false sliver of hope telling him that tomorrow will be a better day.

The bridge used to be a vibrant orange, but now a rusted copper from it being constantly worn down and mistreated. Rain sprinkled down into the river, the droplets making ripples in the deep black water.

Keith had known this day would come for as long as he could remember, there was only a select group of people to say goodbye to. He thought of their reactions to his death, but he thought that they probably wouldn’t notice his absence.

Lance hadn’t ever thought he would actually do this. He had written his suicide notes, the tear-stained black ink still drying. His mind was telling him that his friends and family wouldn’t miss him, but his heart was trying to convince him that maybe, just maybe, somebody cared.

The boys knew that life couldn’t go on feeling this way. Life was a whirlwind of negative emotions, positivity seeming like the end to an infinite tunnel of despair.

The yellow light shown on Keith’s dark hair as he stepped onto the bridge. The gravelly path scratched under his boots as he walked to the railing. He kept a straight face as his foot hit the cool metal, ready to hoist himself onto his jumping place.

Lance took small steps, his mind feeling like it was full of nothing, ready to burst with blank thoughts. Tears fell down his face as he gripped the rusty beams, pulling himself to look over at the horizon.

Lance stood for a moment before turning around to fall off of the support.

A familiar body was across from him, his arms gripping the intersecting supports above him as he looked down.

“Keith.” 

The boy was still, but looked back.

“Lance?” he whispered, a far away look on his face.

They stared, not knowing what they could do to stop the other person from making the biggest mistake of their life.

“Keith, don’t jump. You’ll regret it.” the taller boy said in a cracking, scratchy voice.

“How can you tell me that when you were about to do the same?” Keith asked, looking down to not meet his steely gaze.

Lance was silent as the wind whipped their hair, a sparkling droplet of lost hope falling from Keith’s eye.

“Why?” the shorter boy asked, his jaw clenched. 

“Why what?” Lance cried, trying to hold back a shout.

“Why would you try to waste a perfectly happy life?” Keith said in a belligerent voice through gritted teeth.

“I’m not wasting a perfectly happy life. Is that what you think my life is like?”

Keith looked up, meeting Lance’s royal blue eyes that were full or blurry tears.

“It’s not.”

When Keith stayed silent, Lance continued.

“My family disowned me. Nobody cares about me enough to stop and ask if I’m actually okay. I never have been!” he screamed, hot tears pouring down his tan cheeks.

“I care about you. Don’t do this.” Keith affirmed, turning his body to the other boy.

Lance just stared at him, his jaw closed tight with furrowed brows. He knew Keith didn’t actually care about him. He was just saying that to get him to not kill himself. Why would his rival even say something like that? “What about you? Why?”

“I’m alone. I’m abused, mistreated, and unloved. I have reasons to end it all.” he mumbled, staring back out to the moon. The soft, white light reflected off of the water, like it was trying to brighten a dark situation. But it couldn’t. As the water got deeper, it got darker. The moon can try to help, give them hope and light, but they can only brush the surface.

“Keith.” Lance empathized, stepping off of the worn-down railing. “I’m sorry.”

Keith looked back, he was crying too. The moon’s light bounced off of the tears, truly showing how vulnerable he was. “There’s nothing you could have done.” 

A cold, shaky hand gripped the shorter boy’s. He gazed down to see Lance standing there, a pleading look spread across his features. 

“Please.”

Keith stood there, a blank expression on his face. “Why are you trying to stop me?” he snapped, yanking his hand away.

“Just because we can’t get through this alone doesn’t mean we can’t together.” he begged, the wind blowing his shirt around.

Keith set foot on the rocky road, a dead look in his eyes. “Go home.” The shorter boy turned on his heel, lightly stepping back onto the street and walking to the garrison.

Keith knew Lance was wrong, there’s no way you can bounce back from the degrading life he lived. Even if he could, what’s the point? It’ll happen again, because life is a relentless storm that will give you enough time to rebuild your house before destroying it again, and again.

Lance drove back to the garrison, a sinking feeling deeply rooted in his chest. He was mad at himself, finally building up the courage to do it, then backing out.

A few hours later, Keith went back to the bridge. 

Lance went back at sunrise.

Life is shit.


End file.
